


sleeping dragon

by erythea



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, Lanling Wang-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erythea/pseuds/erythea
Summary: "I don't get you, Changgong. Why didn't you attack Northern Zhou?"His brother had a point.
Kudos: 17
Collections: Fate Week 2021 Fic Collection





	sleeping dragon

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 3 of Fate/ week. The prompts were "Grail" and "Defeat/Victory"! I haven't grailed Lanling Wang yet, but I will when I have the QP. I've always wanted to write something with these three together. Give me more Lanling Wang content!!!!
> 
> Gao Yanzong is LLW's (honestly, stupid) younger brother! That quote is something he apparently said to him once, according to... Japanese wikipedia. lol

_I don't get you, Changgong. Why didn't you attack Northern Zhou?_

His brother had a point. Gao Changgong was already there, the victory against the Turks still fresh in the people's hearts. It's not like he couldn't do it. It's not like his army would lose. Oh, what he would give to want something and take it. Gao Yanzong, bless his soul, he knew nothing of the world, but he knew everything of the heart. Why didn't Gao Changgong attack Northern Zhou? Certainly, he would have taken the throne. Certainly, he would have lived.

But there was nothing good about being emperor. You made more enemies than allies, your family the worst of them all.

He hated the palace.

He liked Chaldea, though. No one tried to bow their heads or make him kneel. They were all equal in the Wandering Sea. But sometimes, he caught people staring.

"Is there something on my mask?"

"Um... No." Mandricardo fidgeted under Changgong's stare. "Was just thinking... You should good luck. I mean, be careful. I mean... Ugh."

That was odd. He'd never heard a Tatar king sincerely wish him well before.

"I mean, you're strong and all..." The Rider glanced at the Assassin in the simulator. He was doing stretches. "But Yan Qing's in a mood."

Gao Changgong gave him a smile and a pat on the shoulder. "It's just a spar, Mandricardo. But thank you for the thought."

"Lanling Wang!" Yan Qing called out to him, making noise with each clash of his gauntlets. "Hold back now and I'll kill you!"

Gao Changgong grinned. He'd never heard a man spur him on, either.

"Very well."

Why didn't he attack Northern Zhou? Under the emperor's watch, he could barely take one step. With Chaldea, however—

"I should tell you, Langzi Yan Qing. The will to fight despite the odds — that is valor."

With the grace of a god of war, Gao Changgong walked toward his opponent, drawing his sword from its scabbard and letting the metallic sound cut through the silence. Gone was his mask of jewels and lies. Instead, he bared his fangs and sharpened his claws, knowing he need not dull them any longer.

"The will to fight, not knowing the odds — that is arrogance. Come!"

They clash, and Changgong shines, eyes and steel bluer than the sky's horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/erythean)!


End file.
